fw_marshalia13fandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi
Anastasia Vixi (also known as Marsha Vixi) is the Freedom Fighters' best trained fighter and the leader of Team Vixi. Background Early Life Marsha was born in a small village in Eurish as Anastasia Vixi to Ross and Rose Vixi. When she was 3, her village was attacked by Dr. Eggman, who made it look like the village was attacked by G.U.N. Ross died with the resistance and Rose separated Marsha and her two siblings before going off into hiding. Marsha was found in Royal Hills Zone by Rosie Woodchuck and Charles the Hedgehog. She was put into Rosie's care both in Mobotropolis and in Knothole Village and was renamed "Marsha" after Queen Marshalia Acorn, a previous Acorn queen. Marsha was present during Eggman's coup of Mobotropolis and was among of many who fled to Knothole. While in Knothole, Marsha was teased for her fur color and her thick accent.. She tried to fit in by masking her accent, but was still teased for her fur. Her only two friends at the time was Bunnie D'Coolette, who was often mocked because of her bionic limbs, and Julie-Su, who stood up for Marsha. Shortly after Sonic's heroics inspired Princess Sally, Marsha approached Sally with the desire to becomes a Freedom Fighter. While she was trained in swordsmanship by Antoine and leadership skills by Sally in case Sally had to step down as leader, Marsha trained in unarmed combat with Geoffrey in secret. Marsha participated in liberalizing Mobotropolis and took down Julian Snively, still holding resentment to him as he was able to return back to G.U.N. At some point in the past, Marsha was knighted by Nigel Acorn after she saved his life. At another point, Marsha was one of Bunnie's bridesmaids for her wedding. Appearance Marsha is a mobian fox with black fur, light gray fur on her muzzle, inside her ears, on her stomach patch and on the tip of her tail, and dark brown eyes. Marsha's "hair" separates into two "bangs" that cover most of her face and a high pony tails tied with a pink hair bow. Unlike most females her age, Marsha has a rare genetic mutation which prevents her eyelashes to split into two. Marsha wears a pink jacket much similar to Sally's, a white t-shirt, a black belt with a pink buckle, a black skirt, pink boots with white cuffs and "toes", and white gloves with pink cuffs. Personality Marsha is a kind and level-headed individual who is dedicated to fighting Dr. Eggman along with her friends. Marsha still holds all her insecurities from being teased as a kid and often times never tells anyone else about her inner turmoil. Marsha is a very patient person, but has been known to turn violent if she is tested one too many times. Despite having a serious nature when on missions, Marsha has a love for terrible puns, baking and history when she's off duty. Abilities Because of the Mobian Genetic Projects during the Great War, Marsha has inherited general enhancement from her grandfather. This makes her faster, stronger and more durable than average. It's also hinted that Marsha will have a longer lifespan than average. On her own, Marsha is an accomplished fighter. She has defeated many badniks during her time as a Freedom Fighter and has defeated the Dark Princess time and time again. Marsha's tail is often a strong limb on her own, as she can balance herself on her tail and hold herself up to give her more height. In addition, Marsha is very acrobatic as she has skill to ride rails and is often very graceful especially in combat. She also has been able to harness the power of the chaos emeralds and has turned super multiple times. Marsha is highly intelligent and has basic knowledge with technology. While she isn't very good with mechanics, Marsha is well-versed with history of her world. Marsha is a great leader as evident with Team Vixi. Equipment and weapons Marsha has been known to wield a certain number of tool which she uses on a day-to-day basis. Her primary weapon is a shield and sword made of pure energy that originate from her cuffs. Marsha has also used an arm canon, a Lightning Wispon, and has used small bombs as projectiles. Once, Marsha had wielded the Sword of Light, which became bonded with her because of her connection to the Light. She also has a small pocket knife stashed into her boot. Transformations Super Marsha See Super Marsha By using all 7 chaos emeralds, Marsha achieves her super form, known as Super Marsha. In this state, Marsha turns white and all her natural abilities are enhanced. She is also able to fly and is almost invulnerable. However, this form costs energy and needs rings to maintain her form. Relationships Friends/Allies * Kingdom of Acorn ** Nigel Acorn ** Geoffrey St. John ** Suzanne the Skunk ** Athena the Dingo ** Rosie Woodchuck (mother-like figure) ** Charles the Hedgehog (father-like-figure) ** Fiona the Fox (half-sister) * Freedom Fighters ** Freedom Fighters *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Miles "Tails" Prower (boyfriend) *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Sally Acorn (close friend) *** Antoine D'Coolette *** Bunnie D'Coolette (close friend) *** Rotor the Walrus *** Nicole the Holo-Lynx *** Elias Acorn *** Julie-Su the Echidna (best friend) *** Gold the Tenrec *** Cosmo the Seedrian *** Saffron the Bee *** Courtney Kittredge (cousin) *** Angel *** Thunder *** Dusk (pet dog) *** Snowball (pet rabbit) *** Blue (pet flicky) *** Flappy (therapy chao) ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf *** Marshall Vixi (twin brother) *** Amber the Wolf ** The Adventurers *** Finn Mertins *** Marshalia Abadeer the 4th * G.U.N. ** Samantha Vixi (little sister) ** Hope Hopkins ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog (frienemy) *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Egg Army ** Metal Sonic ** Badnik Horde * Dark Princess (arch-enemy) * Dr. Finitvus * Dark Legion ** Lien-Da the Echidna ** Kragok the Echidna Trivia * Marsha's last name, Vixi, is a reference to the word "Vixen", which is a female fox. * Marsha is, by far, is one of the three females to have a super form. The other two are Blaze and Nicole. * Marsha has a fear of spiders. * The idea of Marsha came from Marshalia, an Adventure Time OC. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:Freedom Fighter